The present invention relates to an electric plug-in connecting system wherein pairs of electric components to be connected with one another can be connected by way of plugging in. The electric plug-in connecting system according to the invention may in particular be suited for connecting electric components each having a plurality of electric conductors.
Plug-in connecting systems have become known in the prior art wherein the plug-in connecting system components are coded so as to avoid incorrect contacting. A coding type has become known for example from DE 202 15 47 A for a plug-in connector consisting of a pair of coupling halves, one plug-in connector half comprising elements configured to be broken out which after removal expose openings into which the coding pins provided on the other of the plug-in connector halves can be inserted.
This known system has the disadvantage that coding is possible once only. Restoring to the original state is not possible since the element is broken out for coding. Furthermore only one characteristic, e.g. the polarity, can be coded.